phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:The Return of the Rogue Rabbit
When Isabella and the Fireside Girls' marionette show turns out less than spectacular, Phineas and Ferb offer their help. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz helps Perry's nemesis Dennis the Rabbit break out of the O.W.C.A.'s high security prison. Read the full summary... Dennis Breaks Out and The Marionette Play File:O.W.C.A.-Traz.jpg|The O.W.C.A.-Traz Super Secret Maximum Security Prison. File:Dennis_in_Prison.jpg|Dennis sitting in prison. File:Bringing_Down_Disco_Ball.jpg|Norm prepares the escape with a... disco ball? File:Disco_Escape.jpg|Dennis certainly took notice. File:Circle_Draw.jpg|First you draw a circle... File:Glass Cutting.jpg|...then you cut the glass... File:Breaking In.jpg|...then you break through the cell... File:Dennis_Escapes.jpg|...and presto, Dennis escapes! File:Marionette_Play.jpg|Isabella and the Fireside Girls put on a Marionette Play. File:The_Denmother.jpg|Play title. File:More_People_Need_To_See_You.jpg|"I wish more people would see your talents!" File:We_Only_Have_So_Many_Folding_Chairs.jpg|"Well, we only have so many folding chairs." File:You_Need_Bigger_Puppets.jpg|Buford suggests the need bigger puppets like the ones his Uncle Oslo used to make. File:Uncle_Oslo.jpg|Buford's Uncle Oslo. File:Unfinished_Puppet.jpg|One of many unfinished giant marionette puppets. File:Ready_To_Take_The_Next_Step.jpg|"Are you ready to take it to the next level?" File:I've_Been_Waiting_For_This_Moment.jpg|"Yes! I've been waiting all my life for-" File:Oh,_You_Meant_The_Puppet.jpg|"Wait, you meant the puppets, didn't you?" File:Izzy_Where's_Perry.jpg|"Say, Where's Perry?" Dennis Has Escaped File:Dennis_is_Back.jpg|Monogram informs Perry about Dennis's escape from the O.W.C.A. prison. File:He's_a_lagamorph.jpg|Monogram is surprised to learn from Carl he's a Lagamorph, not a rodent. File:I_Need_A_New_Set_Of_Encyclopedias.jpg|"Carl, I need a new set of Encyclopedias!" File:Dennis_Has_Escaped_From_Prison.jpg|Major Monogram explains that Dennis broke out of O.W.C.A.'s prison. File:Doofenshmirtz_Has_Dennis.jpg|Perry learns that Doofenshmirtz broke Dennis out of prison. File:Ordering_Logs.jpg|Phineas and Ferb's log order comes in. File:Babyface_Trucking_Logo.jpg|The Babyface Trucking logo. File:Babyface_Trucker.jpg|The Babyface Trucker. File:We_Got_All_The_Logs_We_Need.jpg|They now have the necessary logs for the giant marionette. File:Meeting_Dennis.jpg|Doofenshmirtz and Norm meet Dennis the Rabbit for the first time. File:Dennis's_Cute_Face.jpg|Be afraid. Be very afraid. File:You're_Creeping_Me_Out_Norm.jpg|"Stop it, Norm, you're starting to creep me out." File:I_Know_All_About_You.jpg|Doof says he knows Dennis is evil and wants his help to take over the Tri-State Area. File:I_Need_You_To_Help_Me_Defeat_Perry.jpg|He decides to provide Dennis with high-tech weaponry to defeat Perry the Platypus. File:Dennis_Thumbs_Up.jpg|Dennis agrees to help. Giant Puppet File:Giant_Fireside_Marionette.jpg|The giant Fireside Girl marionette puppet! File:This_Is_Awesome.jpg|Isabella is the main pilot of their latest creation. File:We're_Good_Back_Here.jpg|Phineas and others control the moving parts of the puppet. File:Ferb_Thumbs_Up.jpg|Ferb gives the thumbs up. File:Marionette_in_Danville.jpg|The giant marionette makes its way to Danville. File:Pulling_Cords.jpg|Katie and Gretchen pull the cords. File:Marching_Downtown.jpg|The marionette marches through Danville. File:Baljeet_Struggling.jpg|Baljeet struggling to turn the crank. File:This_Deserves_A_Picture.jpg|This guy thought this is photo-worthy. File:Ferb_Controls_the_Tongue.jpg|Ferb effortlessly controls the tongue... File:Licking_Lollipop.jpg|...that licks the lollipop it holds. File:Watching_The_Crowd.jpg|It watches the crowd stare in awe... File:Milly_Pulling_Down_The_Cord.jpg|Milly pulls another cord. File:Moving_Hair.jpg|And it moves the hair from it's eye. File:Winking_At_Man.jpg|"It looks like she's trying to tell us something important in her own silent, enigmatic way." File:A_Viking_Is_In_The_Crowd.jpg|"I feel that this puppet is telling us to look into our souls and find the power to embrace love for all humanity!" File:The_Viking_Is_Right.jpg|"Hey everyone! The viking is right!" File:Marching_With_The_Marionette.jpg|No longer fearing the giant puppet, they march with her. File:Marionette_1.jpg File:Entranced_Crowd.jpg File:Marionette_2.jpg Dennis's Revenge File:Escalators_Don't_Work_That_Way.jpg|Doofenshmirtz tries to give Dennis his latest invention but is stuck on the escalator. File:That_Escalator_Was_A_Bad_Idea.jpg|"That escalator was a bad idea." File:Here's_Your_Jetpack.jpg|Doofenshmirtz hands him the transmogrification backpackanatior. File:Testing_New_Weapon.jpg|Dennis tests the new weapon. File:Don't_Blast_A_Hole_There.jpg|"What the heck, man? I live here!" File:Robot_Suit_Form.jpg|The robot suit form. File:Smashy_Smashy.jpg File:Don't_Smash_Here_Either.jpg|"You can't smash here, either!" File:Perry_Flying_In_Car.jpg|Perry flies looking for Dennis. File:Dennis_Enlarges_Fist.jpg|But Dennis finds him first. File:Chasing_Perry.jpg|Dennis gives chase. File:Narrow_Escape.jpg|Perry escapes getting smashed. File:Firing_Carrot_Missiles.jpg|Dennis firing carrot missiles. File:Dodging_Carrot_Missile.jpg|Perry dodges. File:Flying_Into_Parachute.jpg|Perry breaks free and Dennis flies into the parachute. File:Backyard_Crash.jpg File:Robot_Transformation_-2.jpg|Another robot form. File:I_Know_That_Voice.jpg|They hear a familiar voice throughout the battle. File:Oh_My_Gosh.jpg|Candace sees something familiar... File:Reunited_With_Mr._Cutie_Patootie.jpg|Candace is reunited with "Mr. Cutie Patootie!" File:Let's_Take_You_Inside.jpg|"Let's get you home you sweet little fluffypants!" File:Stay_Down_Breakfast.jpg|"Stay down, breakfast. Stay down." File:We're_Exhausted.jpg|Buford gets exhausted from moving the puppet so much. File:Taking_Five.jpg|They stop at a Slushy Dawg and rest there. File:Were_Did_Mr._Cutie_Patootie_Go.jpg|Candace notices "Mr. Cutie Patootie" run off again. File:Maybe_He's_At_The_Docks.jpg|"Maybe he's down at the docks." File:Wait,_At_The_Docks.jpg|"What do you mean, he at the docks?" File:Maybe_He's_With_His_Friends.jpg|"Or maybe he's with his friends." File:Perry_Dodging_Fist.jpg|Perry dodges another attack... File:You_Can't_Escape_Perry.jpg|...but the robot is bigger than ever. File:Finding_The_Marionette.jpg|Fortunately he finds a means to fight back. File:Fighting_Marionette.jpg|Perry gets to the controls and fights off Dennis. File:Counter_Attack.jpg|Dennis fires another missile... File:Escaping_The_Blast.jpg|...but Perry escapes in time, as always. File:Bring_It_On_Dennis.jpg|Let's get ready to rumble! File:Dennis_After_Getting_Punched.jpg File:Protective_Bubble.jpg File:Let's_See_How_Dennis_Is_Doing.jpg|Doof decides to check on Dennis's progress. File:That_Fighting_Style_Is_Familiar.jpg|Doof recognizes the marionette's fighting. File:Come_On_Norm.jpg|"Come on Norm!" File:Discussing_Puppetry.jpg|There's nothing like a nice, casual chat with lunch in front of the chaos they're oblivious to. File:Punching_Marionette.jpg|thumb|Dennis punches the puppet... File:Against_the_Wall.jpg|And Perry is against the building. File:Doof_Trying_To_Interfere.jpg|Doof attempts to interfere with Perry. File:Fighting_Over_The_Controls.jpg|They fight over the puppet controls... File:Doof_Tied_Up.jpg|...and Doof is tied up as usual. File:Tackling_Into_The_Water.jpg|The puppet tackles Dennis's mech into the water. File:Doof_Afloat.jpg|Doof remains afloat... File:Dennis_Is_Going_To_Drown.jpg||...but Dennis is going to drown! File:Rescuing_Dennis.jpg|Perry saves Dennis by cutting the glass with his laser. File:Dennis_Captured.jpg|Dennis is recaptured. File:Floating_Off_to_Oslo.jpg|"Guess I'm floating off to Oslo!" Dennis Recaptured File:I_See_Them.jpg|"I see them!" File:Dennis_and_Perry_2.jpg File:So_He_Was_At_The_Docks.jpg|"What do you know? He was at the docks!" File:Nuzzling_Mr._Cutie_Patootie.jpg|Candace nuzzles "Mr. Cutie Patootie". File:You_Found_Your_Rabbit.jpg|"Cool Candace, you found your rabbit!" File:I've_Been_Looking_For_That_Pet_Rabbit.jpg|But Major Monogram and Carl show up in disguise to take him away. File:Giving_The_Rabbit_Up.jpg|Candace has to reluctantly give him up. File:You_Naughty_Bunny.jpg|"You naughty bunny! Time to send you to your... special room!" File:Those_Guys_Are_Suspicious.jpg|Candace finds those two to be suspicious. File:All_Types_Of_Rabbit_Owners.jpg|"Rabbit owners come in all shapes and sizes!" File:A_Flight_Helmet_And_Cowboy_Boots.jpg|"A flight helmet and cowboy boots?" File:And_One_Guy_Wore_A_Wig.jpg|"I think the tall one was wearing a wig." File:And_Another_Wore_A_Fake_Mustache.jpg|"And the other one had a false mustache." File:And_They're_Leaving_By_Helicopter.jpg|"Plus, they're leaving by helicopter!" File:Helicopter_Leaving.jpg|And they suspiciously take off by helicopter. File:That_Doesn't_Disprove_My_Statement.jpg|"You do realize that none of those observations disprove my statement, right?" File:Well_Whatever.jpg|"Yeah." To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries